


Shutting Out The World

by TrishW



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is worried about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutting Out The World

Lucas had been worried about his mother, since she left town in search of his uncle Luke. Luke had escaped from Shadybrook, the mental facility he had been sent to after biting off the District Attorney's ear. Luke and Scotty had never had the best relationship, but this was crazy even for Luke. He tried to convince her to let the authorities handle it, but this was her brother and in spite of what he had done, she was sure he wouldn’t hurt her. He paced the floor of his and Brad's apartment, as he talked to her on the phone. “I’m glad you’re back. I’ll admit that part of me is glad that you didn’t find him.”

Lucas had a feeling this would take a while, so he made his way over to the couch and sat down. Brad had made himself scarce and was just coming out of the bathroom. Lucas smiled over at him and Brad returned a nervous half smile back, as he made his way over to the bar. “You and Tracy be careful. What if Luke found out that Patricia was at the nursing home?”

Brad had poured him and Lucas a glass of wine and was walking it back over to him. “I love Luke, but in the state he’s in, he’s dangerous.”

Brad held out the glass and Lucas mouthed 'Thank you' and took it from him. Brad sat on the arm of the couch next to his boyfriend. “Okay...okay. I get it. I just want you to be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Brad took a sip of his wine. He could tell that Lucas was really concerned for his mother. “Let me know what you find out. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.”

Brad smiled slightly. He loved the relationship that Lucas had with his mother. “Don’t worry. I will. Bye.”

Brad frowned at Lucas and slid from the arm of the couch, into the seat next to him. “You will what?”

Lucas leaned over and gave Brad a brief kiss. “My mom said hi and to give you a kiss from her.”

Brad smiled broadly. He was so happy that Lucas’s mother accepted him. She got on Lucas’s nerves most of the time, but he found her charming and they got along really well. Mostly because they both agreed on Lucas’s habits and she was more than willing to fill him in on some of his most embarrassing moments while growing up. All of which, drove Lucas up the wall. “That’s sweet of her. So she found her sister?”

Lucas took a sip of his drink. “It seems that she has. She hasn’t spoken to her yet. She's in a nursing home.”

Brad was saddened by what he heard, but there was still a sliver lining. “At least she’s still alive.”

Lucas nodded. “Yeah she is and that’s not all.”

Brad tucked his foot under him and turned towards his boyfriend. “What?”

Lucas got up and walked over to the counter. He felt the need to be on his feet. “Turns out that I have a cousin. Patricia has a daughter.”

Brad got up and followed Lucas. “That’s a good thing.”

Lucas turned to face Brad. “The last thing that I need is another crazy relative.”

Brad didn’t agree. He didn’t have much family and in spite of their problems, he loved Lucas’s family. “They aren’t that bad.”

Lucas shook his head and took another drink of his wine. “This is my family we’re talking about, Brad. Luke might be an outlier, but look at all the things that my family has done this last year.”

Brad still didn’t agree with Lucas. “I did some bad things too, so I’m not one to judge.”

Lucas frowned at his boyfriend. “In spite of what you did, it pales in comparison. Looking at my family, I wonder how I could have ever gotten mad at you.”

Brad knew that Lucas was upset, but he didn’t think that Lucas was thinking clearly. “I helped take your cousin’s baby, Lucas. That’s not anything to sneeze at. I’m lucky that Lulu didn’t have me thrown in jail.”

Lucas walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “What you did was terrible, but Lulu has her baby back and you didn’t know her. Luke tried to kill his whole family. I spent my life looking up to that man. Hell, I’m named after him. Then there’s Carly.”

Brad walked over and sat next to Lucas. He didn’t think that what Carly did was that bad. “She thought that she loved Franco.”

Lucas shook his head and let out a small laugh. “That’s just the recent event in a long line of events. Who wants to marry a man that was behind their child being raped? But I was talking about her sleeping with my father?”

Brad understood now, but didn’t think that it was really that bad. He smiled slyly. “Julian’s an attractive man.”

Lucas started to get frustrated. Brad just wasn’t getting it. “I’m not talking about Julian. Carly told you that she did some terrible things when she came to town. She slept with my mother’s husband. Her step father.”

Brad’s mouth dropped open. “No shit.”

Lucas could see that Brad was getting it now. “See what I mean? My family hurts people. I love them and would do anything for them, but I’m not sure that I can handle another Spencer. The Jeromes aren’t any better, but at least they’re gangsters, so I know what I’m getting into.”

Brad nodded. “Yeah maybe, but you got shot because of Julian.”

Lucas shook his head. “No. I got shot because of Luke. It was to send Julian a message, but if I hadn’t been shot, it would have been my sister, Sam or her mother. Luke knew exactly what he was doing. It scares me and now my mother is trying to find him. I hope she doesn’t.”

Brad understood what Lucas was saying, but he understood where his mother was coming from too. “The last time that Luke was lucid, it was your mother that brought him out. She probably feels that she can get to him.”

Lucas thought about what Brad was saying. “You’re probably right.”

Brad put his hand on Lucas’s leg. “I usually am.”

Lucas put his hand on top of Brad’s. “You were definitely right about me moving in with you. I don’t know what I’d do if I was still at Carly’s. I don’t mind going over there and supporting everyone, but its nice to be able to come home and be with you. I can leave all the craziness out there.”

Brad leaned over and kissed Lucas gently on the lips. “Well, we can’t do like we did when we first got back together. Orbrect wasn’t pleased.”

Lucas chuckled. “That was fun though. I’m serious. Between Morgan going after Michael, Carly freaking out about Jake’s supposed wife and my mom, that house is crazy. If Joslyn wasn’t floating on air about Cameron, I might have to move her in with us, to save her.”

Brad could take Josslyn in small doses, but after their Children Of The Corn run in, he wasn’t sure he could handle more than an hour or two tops. He removed his hand and sat up straight. “Well, thank goodness for that.”

Lucas put his hand on Brad’s leg to reassure him. “I’m just joking. Josslyn in this one tiny room would have me as bad as Luke is pretty fast.”

Brad relaxed. “I’m glad of that. I know you’re worried about your mother, but it looks like maybe this may be finally coming to an end. Luke can get the help that he needs.”

Lucas understood what Brad was saying, but there was still one problem. “That’s if we figure out where he is.”

Brad wrapped his arm around Lucas’s shoulder. “They will. They’ve found him before. He could have disappeared a long time ago, but he’s always come back. No matter how bad he gets, there’s still some of the Luke you know in him and he keeps bringing him home.”

Lucas had frozen when Brad said that he loved him and made him wait before he was able to say the words back, but now he didn’t understand how he could have done such a thing. He put his hand to the side of Brad’s face and brought him in for a kiss. “You always know just the right thing to say. From the moment I met you. Finding out that you were adopted and your bio dad was a mobster. You helped me see that Julian was more than what he did and how much I really needed him in my life. Plus, I would probably still be avoiding being a doctor.”

Brad didn’t agree. “You would have done all those things even if I wasn’t around. It was all your doing.”

Lucas shook his head. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You never pushed me, but you listened and that was what I needed. Time to figure it out on my own without the pressure that my mother always put on me.”

Brad shrugged. “I’m a good listener.”

Lucas smiled at Brad. No matter how many times he complained about his family, Brad would always listen and always say something that made him feel better. “And that’s just another reason why I love you.”

Brad never got enough of hearing Lucas say that. It took him a while to say it, but since that day he climbed up on the nurse’s station and announced it to the hospital, he’s made sure that Brad knew it. “I love you too.”

Lucas began to pull at the bottom of Brad’s shirt. “I’ve talked about my family enough. What do you say we shut out the world for a little bit.”

Brad raised his hand to the back of Lucas’s head to pull him in closer. “World? What world?”

**The End**


End file.
